


When you walk through the do-OoO-or

by Philtat8s



Category: Naruto, One Direction (Band)
Genre: H - Freeform, M/M, One Direction Imagines, Sorry again, barack obama is not a president in this au he is good, coffee shop AU, dont, enjoy, harry if you are reading this, iced water with whipped cream, im not drunk enough for this, niall sweetie im so sorry for doing you so dirty, please help support sasuke uchiha, sasuke will comes in later guys dont worry, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philtat8s/pseuds/Philtat8s
Summary: Can i sing for you?You can't go to bed without a cup of teaMaybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleepAnd all those conversations are the secrets that I keepThough it makes no sense to meH xx.





	When you walk through the do-OoO-or

Harry Styles hates his job. He wishes he could be famous. He didn’t drop out of college to work part-time at a shitty coffee shop. All he wanted to do was sing with his best friends! But now they were all stuck doing bad espressos for a bunch of middle-age businessmen. But at least, they were in this together… They are one band, one dream, one direction. But right now, 8 A.M on a gloomy Monday, they weren’t singing on a stage with fangirls screaming their names, but on a greasy floor with a bunch of old angry men yelling their order. This job was shit, sure, but Harry just couldn’t quit his job. Not before he knew the phone number of that handsome salt-and-pepper man, who’d come every afternoon, to get his regular Medium iced water with whipped cream. A man of taste, that’s for sure. For him, he would endure all these annoying customers. Today, at least, he was working with his good bud, Niall. He might not season his chicken, but god is he a good little man who’s here for a laugh xx !

As if this day could get any worst, Y\N enters the coffee shop. Harry hates them. Their stupid brown hair was up in a messy bun, and their shiny blue orbs were looking directly at him…. They look stupid. He hates them.

‘’Damn’’, says Niall as he sees Y\N, ‘’I’d like to crawl into That ear.’’

Y\N approaches the counter as they winks to Harry. ‘’Hey guys… Just got kidnapped by The Wanted again... Wish you guys could kidnap me instead.’’

At the mention of his formal enemies Louis arrives from the back store wearing his usual skinny red pants, stripped shirt and his typical straps. ‘’Not those Chlamydia boys again…’’

Y\N scoffed and walked out of the coffee shop, insulted.

‘’They are so sexy….’’ Niall adds when Y/N was out of the shop.

‘’But not the sexiest customer, if you ask Harry…’’ says Louis. Harry’s face turns as red as Louis’ pants. And as if it was destiny, the subject of Harry’s fantasies comes in the store with the dangling of the door’s bells. The curly haired man couldn’t help but stare at the mystery man that was Barack. He only knew his first name, thanks to his job as a barista. As Louis sees him enter the coffee shop, he gives his signature smirk to Harry and pull the oblivious Niall to the back store where they can finish their unseasoned chicken.

Barack comes up to the counter and lean on it. He gives his best smile to the cute barista in front of him. Harry doesn’t know what to do with himself, so flustered by this gorgeous man. He remembers he’s at work so he asks him :

‘’Let me guess, ice water with whipped cream?’’

Barack chuckles and respond back to him with a smirk: ‘’you’re trying to get into my mind, pretty boy?’’

Harry needs to lean on the counter not to faint. He can feel his heart beating so fast; he thinks it’s going to explode. His face is getting hotter by the second.

‘’I’m just doing my job, sir.’’ Harry says while sneaking a little wink to the man in front of him. He’s starting to be braver. He’s tired of being shy and just dreaming about him. Barack looks surprised, but not displeased. Harry turns around to go prepare the drink, knowing well that the older man is checking his ass behind the counter. When he turns around to give the drink, Barack already has his money out, ready for him.

‘’Anything else for you, sir?’’ Harry asks him with his most beautiful smile.   
The older man smiles back at him and says ‘’Only your number.’’

The younger man his so shook; he doesn’t know what to do for a second.

He is brought back to reality, when Louis whistles and shouts at him ‘’RESPOND YOU BLOODY GAY!’’

Harry finally gets back together enough to find a piece of paper and a pen to write his number down. When he’s done, he slides it back to the man in front of him, a shy smile on his lips. Barack takes it and put it in his back pocket, without looking at it. He gives Harry one last dark and mysterious look and walks back trough do-OoO-or.

Louis arrives next to Harry and elbows him with a cheeky smile. ‘’Good job, mate!’’ says his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> please help support sasuke uchiha by supporting this fic. thank you. sorry.


End file.
